You Don't Have To Be Alone
by Elizabeth M. Potter
Summary: *~*CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED!!!*~* 7th Year Hermione Granger has grown up and has learned lessons that many teenagers today learn. Follow her life and the many mistakes she has made and the triumps she has accomplished. This is the story of Hermione Granger...
1. Chapter 1: A Winter Wonderland

You Don't Have to be Alone...  
Chapter 1: A Winter Wonderland...  
By: Elizabeth M. Potter  
  
~~~~~  


**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP. HP belongs to JKR...though how I wished it were mine...Nor do I own the song 'You Don't Have to be Alone' which belongs to Nsync.  
  


~~~~~  
  


_ Christmas was one of the most wonderful days in the year. It should have been filled with joy and happiness. It could have been a beautiful day. Yet, it wasn't. For some odd reason, it was gloomy, sad, cold and very dark. This was not Christmas. It was disaster waiting to happen. Pain and sadness waiting to emerge. It was indeed a sad day...   
  
_ It's Christmas today! I have waited for this day so long. You see, today, we're having a ball, a Christmas Ball. I had bought the dress about 2 weeks ago. I was somewhat amazed of how well I had selected my dress. I was really proud of it. Yet, I felt nervous. I can't really explain it, but I feel uneasy, a bit scared, which is really weird. I shouldn't be, right? This is just a dance, an event where people get to have fun, and that is what I want to accomplish, especially after what I had gone through this past year. Yet, that's the past, and I should try to forget it. It's Christmas. A day of celebration.   
  
I decided to go up to my room early enough to get ready. To be honest, I actually got up here about 5 hours before the dance should start. Yikes! But, I just felt that I had to be here early. Weird, huh? Anyway, I'm almost done. Just a little bit more lip-gloss. There. Done. I look at myself now in the mirror. I notice that I really have changed. And in the process, I have learned many lessons. Though the hard way. But enough of that. Just double checking on the dress. It's quite beautiful. I had seen it in a muggle magazine and I completely fell in love with it. I found the exact one at Hogsmead. It's a black strapless dress that first the main fabric goes down to my mid-thighs, with another layer, which was transparent, overlapping it, going a bit further down, just below my knees. The second layer is decorated with little shinny black beads, forming vine-like plants and little flowers. It's very pretty. My hair is normally up in such occasions, but I decided to change it a bit. For that reason, I had straighten my hair and let it down. On my trip to Hogsmead, I had found a salon. So, I decided to cut my hair a bit, still having it long, into layers. No one really noticed because I hid my haircut by putting it up. I wanted to reveal it on the day of the ball.   
  
I put a charm on it so it wouldn't frizz up, like it normally does. I was satisfied with how I looked. And I did it all by myself. Usually Lavender is the one helping me out, but I decided this year that I'd do it on my own. And I succeed! Now let me get my purse and wand - just case, never could be sure - and I'm off. But I still can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. I should just forget it...   
  


*****

  
Once I entered the Hall, I was mesmerized! The Hall had completely changed. The ceiling were covered with candlelight chandeliers. You could see snow falling the beautiful white snow. The long tables were no longer present, but replaced with, I would guess, about 100 small round tables, that formed a big circle, leaving a dance floor in the middle. The tables were nicely decorated with Christmas theme stuff. In the middle of every table, there was a miniature Christmas Tree that held, as I noticed as I passed by, ornaments with our names on it, revealing who sat my whom. I was still looking for my name when...   
  
"Hermione! Over here!"   
  
I looked towards the voice that I had already recognized as Lavender Brown, one of my friends in the same house as me. She, and Ron Weasley, one of my best fiends, had found their table, which was right in front of the Head Table, which all the professors sat. I smiled at them as I was walking towards their table.   
  
"Hey Lavender! You look beautiful! You look handsome too, Ron." Lavender was wearing a sleeveless yellow gown with a neckline down enough to see some cleavage. It's the exact yellow dress that Kate Hudson wore in another muggle movie, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. Her air was put up in a bun and she had a little tiara on, to give it a bit more elegant look. Ron was not wearing those ugly dress robes. Dumbledore had permitted us to wear muggle clothes, just for special occasions. He was wearing a gray suit, white dress shirt and a gray tie.   
  
"Thanks." They both said in unison. How funny, they still do that...   
  
After a few seconds of silence, Lavender spoke up, "Oh, yeah, ummm...great haircut. Hogsmead?"   
  
"Yeah, just wanted a new look. Like it?"   
  
"Love it. Why didn't you tell us, at least show us anyway?   
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise. So I hid it."   
  
"You look pretty 'Mione," Ron finally spoke up. I smiled, "Thanks."   
  
"Oh, and you're sitting with us! We found your ornament as we were looking for ours. Here." She handed me the ornament. Green...it had to be that color. It was a green ornament with gold lettering, and under my name was, printed in red, Gryffindor. It was very beautiful.   
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked as I sat down.   
  
"Yes. Mine is lavender, with silver printing, while Ron's is-"   
  
"A red ornament with gold printing." finished Ron.   
  
"Who's the fourth person?" I asked, knowing the answer, but I just didn't want it to be true. I hope it wasn't...   
  
"Well, it's...Ha-" Lavender was cut off by Professor Dumbledore, who, along with the other teachers, was already at his seat. "Welcome to Hogwarts' Christmas Ball 'A Winter Wonderland'!", Professor Dumbledore announced. Students were settling on their seats, while some cheered. Then Dumbledore spoke again, "Christmas is a very special holiday. It's a time in which happiness and joy and kindness is shared with the people you care about and love. Having known that, and feeling that it's important, I had decided to have a ball in honor of Christmas. We celebrate this holiday wi-" Thunder and lightning cut him off. "Weird weather we're experiencing. Anyway, please celebrate this holiday with those you care and love. I hope you have a great time tonight," More cheers erupted. "So to start it off, one of our students will be performing a very nice ballad called 'You Don't Have to be Alone'. So please give a round of applause to Mr. Harry Potter!" The main doors open slowly and in comes...   
  
"Harry?" I asked. I was really surprised. Ron and Lavender looked at me with an amused look on their faces. "No! I-I just didn't know that he was going to come, that's all." Which was the truth, well half of it anyway. I heard that he wasn't going to come because he didn't want to, but then a rumor started to go around that he was going to do something at the ball, and that something wasn't known until now...I turn away from them so I could hide my smile. I'm happy that he came but then I just don't want to see him. My smile then turned upside down and became a frown. I can't face him now, not after what happened...why didn't I ju-HOLD ON! Harry Potter, singing? The Boy Who Lived sings? That's a surprised. But why is he singing?   
  
"Go Harry! Yeah!" shouted Ron as Harry was walking towards the center of the floor.   
  
"Yeah! GO HARRY! GET YOUR GI-" Lavender stopped. I looked at her and she just smiled. I wonder why she didn't finish. I turn my head to the floor and Harry was already in the middle of the dance floor and getting a lot of cheers from many people, especially the girls. He looks very handsome, like always. He had a tux on just like many of the boys here, with his hair all messy as usual.   
  
The music then started. I listen closely and I'm puzzled. It sounds so familiar somehow. I turn to Ron so I could ask him why is Harry doing this, but he was already dancing with Lavender. Finally they're getting somewhere, I thought. I just smile at them and then I turn to see Harry. He was looking right at me, his eyes looking into mine, and I couldn't look away. Then I realized that he was singing...   
  
...to me. _  
  
I don't know when we fell apart  
The love that we had was like a work of art  
I used to see Heaven in your eyes  
Now angels are fallin' from your skies  
Things we said were so wrong  
And I haven't held you for so long  
My foolish pride turns me inside  
Why did we tell all those lies?  
You can reach for the phone  
You don't have to be alone   
  
_ I'm speechless. Does this song mean something to him? It must because then why is he singing it? Is he trying to apologize for what he said? No, it seemed like he meant it...I should go. I don't want to cry in public again. No, that is not an option, I just can't do it again. So, the best thing is to walk away. I stood up and I started walking towards the main entrance but then I feel someone's hand grab my arm to stop. Who could it be? I hesitate to turn around but I eventually do turn around. Slowly I face this person.   
  
"Harry..." _  
  
Outside the winter seems so cold  
Your heart is frozen like the snow  
And there's no one home to keep you safe and warm  
Your eyes are red because you've cried  
You fell asleep by the fireside  
But there's one thing you should know  
On this Christmas baby  
You don't have to be alone _  
  
I don't want to be alone, especially on Christmas. Yes, it's true, I have been crying, for a good reason though. Remember Hermione? He meant those words. He meant them...I feel tears rolling down my cheek. Great! I'm crying! I-I...I have to run away, but I can't. H-he's holding me. And I can't seem to let go...   
  
_ And I had only one wish on my list,  
For me you would be the perfect gift,  
There's nothing colder than an empty home,  
And holidays were never meant to be alone,  
The smiles we gave when our hearts were saved  
By each other's love and warmth  
That's subsided now happiness around  
If I can only find the way to your heart _  
  
Does he mean what he says? Does he want to go back? I miss being around him, but I-I can't just go back after all I gone through. Tears are flowing freely down my cheek. I-I must stop. He hurt me, deeply. But he doesn't realize it, not yet...   
  
_ Outside the winter seems so cold  
Your heart is frozen like the snow  
And there's no one home  
to keep you safe and warm  
Your eyes are red because you've cried  
You fell asleep by the fireside  
But there's one thing you should know  
On this Christmas baby  
You don't have to be alone _   
  
Harry, why? Why did you do those things? Am I not important? I want to go back to the way it used to be, but I know that it can never go back. Things have changed. Sadly, I have changed too...   
  
_ You don't have to be alone  
You don't have to be all alone at all  
You don't have to be alone  
You don't have to be alone  
You don't have to be...   
  
Outside the winter seems so cold  
Your heart is frozen like the snow   
And there's no one home to keep you safe and warm   
Your eyes are red because you've cried   
You fell asleep by the fireside  
But there's one thing you should know  
On this Christmas baby   
You don't have to be alone... _   
  
A huge applause rose from everybody in the Hall. Some how they had been able to surround us, Harry and I. They were cheering for us, guess for the 'hopefully' second chance 'we' would get. I don't think so. I'm still hurt. And he didn't see that, all he sees is that he wants me back and just be his friend again. A simple yet beautiful song can't, sadly, fix things. I start to cry even harder, sobs finally escaping and then everybody became quiet.   
  
"Hermione, don't cry. Please, don't," His reaches and caresses my face but I flinch. He saw this so he put his hand down.   
  
"I can't. (sob) I just can't!" I yell and break away from his embrace and then I just start to run towards the entrance. I hear gasps from people and phrases like "What is she doing?", "She's crazy!", "Poor Harry", "Hermione is just totally sad!"   
  
My footsteps rang around the hall and then they slowed down. I finally reached the doors and then I stopped. I quickly wipe away the tears from my face and I slowly turn around. I could feel hundreds of eyes on me. I glance at everybody and then I look at Harry. I took a deep, yet shaky breath and I said slowly,   
  
"You...hurt...me," A tear rolled down my cheek. "You hurt me deeply. (sob) And that is something I would never, ever forget." I fiercely wipe away the tears running down my cheek. "No body here knows the truth, Harry. Not even Lavender or Ron. Only you and I know what really happen, all the pain you caused me. But no, you're the Boy Who Lived! You would never do such a thing. Well guess what! Wrong!" I can't believe I got so pissed off so quickly. But no, I had enough. It's time that he knows how I feel. "I'm not the bookworm everybody is used to seeing. I had enough Harry. I had enough of you trying to smooth is over because it's not working!" I then realized that I was right in front of him.   
  
"I don't want to see you pissed off-"   
  
"Oh, I'm beyond pissed off. What pisses me off the most is not what you did, it's not realizing that it hurt me and not even trying to be understanding. You just think you could use my favorite song and repair all of this? No Harry! That's not how it works!" I start to cry hard and I buried my face into my hands.   
  
"'Mione." He embraces me but I pushed him away. "No don't touch me!" He backs off a bit. I look down. I take a deep breath and I look up.   
  
"It's over Harry...It's over," I said softly. A tear rolled down my cheek. "I just-I can't do this anymore. I can't take the pain." Another rolled down. I look deeply into his eyes so he could understand. "Every time I'm with you, look at you, or even hear you, I remember her." It's now or never. "I remember her and what could have been." I said softly. "But no. You," I point at him. "You took that away. I could have had her, god damn it!" I turn around a walk back to the doors.   
  
"Hermione...wait," He pleaded   
  
"Can I?" I turn to him. "No. That is not an option for me, Mr. Potter." I said it bitterly. "One day, one day you will know what it feels. Until then, good luck, Mr. Potter." I turn around and push open the doors. "Oh and," I turn around again. "Don't bother me. Don't talk or even come near me. Even if you are Head Boy. Oh and girls, he's free. Go ahead and get him. I don't mind." I smile evilly and I turn around.   
  
I saw confused looks as I left. I was heading for my dorm room. I am Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Magic, and this is my story...   
  
~  
**A/N:**I can't believe it took me so long to revise it. Anyway this is like version 4 or something. I know Hermione seems a bit evil in this chap, but read the following chaps and you will see why. Not giving anything away, yet. This chap is totally revised and I hope you guys like it. The next chapter hopefully will be coming out soon. I have finals so it may take a while. Please review, it's helps so much to read what you guys think of it. If you have any questions please e-mail me. I hope you guys did like it. Until next time...  
  
Yours Truly,  
Elizabeth M. Potter 


	2. Chapter 2: A Painful Memory

You Don't Have to be Alone...  
Chapter 2: A Painful Memory...  
By: Elizabeth M. Potter  
  
~~~~~  
  


_ By now you know that I am Hermione Granger. My life until now has been a living hell. What did I do to deserve such awful things? All my life I have tried to be a good person, worthy of great friendship and love. Yet, I have received the total opposite: hatred and pain. What do I have to do to get what I want? I just can't sit around and mope about it. I need to find what I did wrong. I'll have to remember my past, my painful past..._   
  
"Hermione! Over here!" He whispered loud enough for me to hear. He was sitting on the floor, his back being supported by this huge rock which, most likely, was part of the roof. At first I couldn't see him, but as I slowly and quietly turned around the boulder, I had a clear view of him. He was at a perfect hiding place, which was great for him for he was hurt. I could see the blood seeping through his clothes and the deep cuts on his arms. I couldn't believe it was him, the one who hardly ever got hurt (except in Quiddtich). Yet it IS he. I can never forget those eyes and who they belong to.   
  
I quietly ran to him and put my arms around him, giving him a hug. "I can't believe you're alive!" I whispered. "I thought I lost you." I couldn't hold them back; my tears just flowed out.   
  
"Shhh... It's okay. I'm fine," he whispered as he put his arms around me. "I'm fine, just a bit scratched, that's all." I let out a little laugh. He can only make it seem like it's nothing when it's actually the opposite. "Actually, I'm not...I can't seem o breath."   
  
"Huh?" And then I realized that I was hugging him a bit to hard. I pulled away and looked at him. I blushed and I apologized. "I guess I can't stand it any more. I don't want to see you like this. You look half-dead or is it half-alive? Never mind that...we have to get out of here."   
  
"I know...but I can't leave them here. I got t-" He stopped. "What's wrong Hermione? Why are you gapping like that? Oh..." finally realizing it.   
  
"THEM?! Harry, you didn't tell me there were prisoners here? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. It may not seem odd to you, but it is to me. Why? He never really kept anything away from me, especially things as critical as this. He didn't want me here did he?   
  
"I-I..." He stuttered and couldn't answer. I know why.   
  
"You didn't want me here, right? That's just it, Harry, you wanted to do this all by yourself, huh?" He knows that I could help. He knows that he shouldn't do things as dangerous as this by himself. He knows he can count on me...   
  
"Yes...I mean no...It's just that I didn't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to suffer just like Sirius did. You know I don't want you, Ron, Sirius, and all the people I care about to get hurt. I care too much, which is why," he took my hands in his. "I didn't tell you. Gods knows what could have happened to you. Look at me for Merlin's sake! I just couldn't do it."   
  
I looked deep into his eyes. He was telling the truth. He must really care about me...no...us enough to make him sacrifice himself for such a dangerous mission. He's too good to be true. His words were pure honesty. God, I must be very lucky to have such a friend, I don't deserve someone like him. His words really touched me that I just couldn't help but let my tears free.   
  
"No...I didn't want to make you cry." He raised his right hand a wiped away my tears.   
  
"I can't seem to help it," I sobbed quietly, which was true. "I just didn't know you cared-"   
  
"Don't ever get the idea that I don't. You're special to me, you're like a sister to me," and I looked up at him. Did he really say that? My heart just dropped when he said the word 'sister'. I guess that's what I'll always be to him, a sister. I forced a smile, I couldn't let him realize what it really meant to me. "I will always care for you, Hermione, always, and don't you ever EVER forget that, all right?" He finished with a smile. There was nothing else to do but smile back. "I won't" I promised. With that I helped him up and we started to figure out a plan in which we and the prisoners could get out safe and with out being noticed by...   
  
"Me?"   
  
We froze. We recognized the voice. There is no way in hell we could ever forget such a voice. We were scared to turn around, or at least I was. We eventually did turn around and we come up face to face with him, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort himself...   
  
"I must admit that that was a very well thought-out plan of yours. Just forgot that there are a lot of Deatheaters here, a lot since you broke in. Actually, I was expecting you to break in alone. Much easier for me to enjoy your torture and then of course, your death." He sneered. He slowly walked up to us, his robe brushing the floor with every step he took. "You death in deed." He raised his right hand, which was holding his wand, and pointed it to us. I shook from fear and I guess Harry noticed it because he brought me closer to him, sort of protecting me from what was going to happen. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." He whispered softly. All I could do was nod.   
  
"Oh, the hero makes a promise to his beloved. How degrading. You, a pureblood, loving a," giving me a cold glare, full of hatred. "muggle-born." He said it with such hatred, that I couldn't believe that there was such powerful force. I couldn't hold it, again, I let my tears fall. Harry hugged me tighter, somewhat letting me know that that was not what he thought of me. "I don't even know what's so great about muggle-borns. Filthy, little vermins, that's what they are. You don't deserve to li-"   
  
"Shut up!" Harry shouted. "They DO have the right to live! They a-"   
  
"What do you know?!" He came a bit closer to us. "Wait, I remember. You're mother was one of them! How could I have forgotten? How rude of me," he said. I noticed that Harry was red, anger was bubbling inside of him, and it scared me. This was his mother that he was talking about, a subject that is very sensitive to him. And the way that Voldemort is talking about Lily, Harry could get really ugly. It's a side of him that I am afraid of, afraid that if let out, anything could happen. "It was such a pleasure to finally get the chance to kill her. Stupid muggle-born she was. James was even more stupid to fall in love with her," At this, I noticed that Harry's grip on me was stronger. I was scared. "I see that it affects you greatly when I talk about your parents in that way." He chuckled. "What? Wittle Harry wants his mommy and daddy?" He laughed. Harry's grip became stronger, somewhat hurting me. "Face it Harry. THEY ARE DEAD! And who killed him? ME!" With that he laughed once more, a laugh that would scare anyone. A laugh that will always stay in my nightmares.   
  
Harry at this point started to move, but I held him back. He looked down at me. I shook my head. He gave me a nasty glare that will always stay with me, it was really painful. I know he hates it when someone talks about his parents like that. His parents that gave up their life for him, so he can live. "Don't," I warned, "He is doing this out of pleasure. Don't give him that!" I pleaded with my eyes that he somehow let some of it go. "DO NOT GIVE HIM THAT! You are strong Harry, I know it. Let it go, please. Just let it go. Do it for me, Harry, do it for the prisoners and me. They are counting on you to free them. I am counting on you!" I said forcefully. I just had to let it get to his brain.   
  
"What's this? You, giving him advice? You better shut the hell up, if you knew what was good for you, you bitch. I will surely enjoy killing you." and he pointed his wand at me. I froze. This couldn't be happening. I'm just fifteen years old for Merlin's sake. I can't die now. No, I have so much to do. I can't. I cried once more. I felt stupid because I never was this sensitive. I felt even more stupid that I was crying in front of my worst enemy. I shook my head in denial. I will live.   
  
"What? You don't want me to kill you? No one does, but do I listen to anyone? No, not even to a muggle-born. Did you think I listen to you? Stupid bitch." He came slower, wand still pointing out to me. "Yes, I will truly have fun killing you. And guess what? There is nothing you could do about it. He laughed evilly, if you can laugh any more evilly. At this point I was backing away from him. Harry had let me go quite some time ago and I noticed that he was no where. I searched the crumbled room and yet there was no sign of him. I started to panic. How could he have left me? Did I really angered him enough to just leave me here. What was even more surprising was that Voldemort had let him go. I kept looking around, hoping that he was still here, hiding somewhere.   
  
"Looking for scar-face, are you? Did you really think that he'd help you. You are just a muggle-born! Can't you get that in your brain! He ran away, not even looking back. Why would he anyway? You think that what he said was all true?" He asked.   
  
"Stop it." I replied softly.   
  
"It was all a lie," he continued.   
  
"Stop it." I repeated.   
  
"No one cares for muggle-borns. Why would we? They are all..."   
  
"Stop." I pleaded.   
  
"worthless..."   
  
"Stop." I said, this time a bit louder.   
  
"pieces of fuckin' trash..."   
  
"Stop!"   
  
"good-for-nothing..." he taunted.   
  
"Stop!" I yelled. I covered my ears, not able to listen anymore.   
  
"crap, and not even deserving to live!" He yelled.   
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" I shouted. I sobbed hysterically for he had said such horrible things of muggle-borns. I couldn't take it anymore. It was far worst then what Malfoy had said back in second year. "WE ARE NOT LIKE THAT!" I continued. "We are not like that..." I whispered as I slumped down to the ground. I covered my face with my hands, trying to hide my tears from him, trying not to pleasure him in his torture. "We are not..." I whispered, more to myself than to him.   
  
"Oh how I enjoy this. Too bad that now you have to die. Sorry you can't even say good-bye to your lover-boy. I would have loved to see his face, no sign of worry at all. Oh well." He raised his wand once more. "Say you prayers, muggle-born, no one can save you now..." he said with a laugh.   
  
I just stayed kneeling there, right in front of him. I couldn't move, I knew my end has come. Why bother to try fighting it. I slowly put my hands down, right on my lap, and cried. I just hoped that it wouldn't be painful. Oh Merlin, why did this had to have happened to me? What did I do to deserve such things. Please take care of my family. Also take care of all my friends; Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Sirius, Lavender, Ron, and of course, Harry. Harry. Why did he have to leave me here? Please let him know or at least feel that I'm sorry for whatever I did to anger him and/or to make him run. I'm really sorry. Hopefully, I'll be with his parents, also looking down on Harry. I looked up at him, the one that had killed the parents of one of my beloved friends, and the one that was going to kill me. I glared at him. I looked at him with hatred. I hated him more than I ever did before. And I always will. He smiled evilly at me, noticing the hatred in my eyes. He opened his mouth to say the spell. My eyes became filled with tears, and it became blurry. I didn't hear anything except the fast beating of my heart. I then saw a green light. Then it was black.  
  
~  
**A/N**: That took me forever just to write! I didn't think that it would last so long! At this rate, I'd be in my mid-20's by the time I finish this story. I will try to write up the next chapter soon. I have school to worry about, especially since I have Saturday School this week. Yeah, you may think that I'm a bad person. No, I don't get in trouble. I'm a good girl. It's just that I walked out, in protest of cutting our teachers. If you guys wanna know about this, e-mail me then. Anyway, thanks to all those that did review. Please, you guys! If you read, please review! I really like to hear from you guys. I wanna hear what you guys think and I like to hear advice on how to make it better. PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
Now do not think that Hermione did die here. SHE DID NOT DIE! Next chapter is about ???. You will just have to wait and see. ;) Until next time...  
  
Yours Truly,  
Elizabeth M. Potter 


	3. Chapter 3: A Second Chance in Life

You Don't Have to be Alone...  
Chapter 3: A Second Chance in Life  
By: Elizabeth M. Potter  
  
~~~~~  
  


_ Yes, I did see that green light, the same green light that is blasted from Voldemort's wand once he has completed his most famous curse, Avada Kedavra. And yes, I did survive. How? I still don't even know. It still amazes me how I could have. At that time, he had recovered most of his power, easily being able to kill anyone, fully killing anyone. Yet he didn't. Something or someone had interfered, and I will forever me grateful. All I have of that event are my memories and the scar.   
  
Yes. I do also have a scar. And yes, just like Harry's, a lightning-shaped scar just below my belly button. It's rather small compared to Harry's. And just like his, I do feel pain whenever Voldemort is near. And what incredible pain it is! I never felt pain like that in my life. Now I know what he feels, he's pain is also mine..._   
  
"Hermione? Open your eyes! Please let me know that you are okay. Please, open your eyes!"   
  
Were those voices from heaven? Have I arrived? Did I feel any pain? I think I didn't otherwise I would have felt it. But I'm dead, a reason maybe why I don't remember such pain. Where is the bright light? All I see is darkness...have I gone to hell? Oh please don't let it me so...please don't let it be so.   
  
"Hermione? Wake up!" Someone sighs. "Madam Pomfrey, why did it work?"   
  
Wait! I remember such a voice...it can't be though...he couldn't have died as well. No... but what about Madam Pomfrey? Is she...   
  
"It should have worked, Mr. Weasley, it was the strongest that I could give her. I can't give her another dose of the Awaking Potion, it could be harmful to her, depending on her state."   
  
"But don't you see that she needs it?"   
  
"I can't give her any more, Mr. Weasley. We will just ha-"   
  
"No, I don't want to wait. Maybe she is in a strong dream-spell or something. There has to be som-"   
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. She is fine. She is awake and alert, but she doesn't know it yet."   
  
That voice? It can't be...it's...it's...   
  
"Yes, it's me, Ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore. It's time to wake up child."   
  
Professor? It's can't be...I'm dead...I can't wake up. It's impossible! I was killed. I am dead.   
  
"No, you are not. You are fine, alive and healthy. Now open your eyes."   
  
I held my breath (I could breath!) and slowly I opened my eyes and I saw him...Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"See, you are not dead." I lifted my hands and brought them close to my face. I looked at the palms of both of my hands and turned them over to see the back of them. I have two hands, I concluded. I touched my face and I could feel my cheeks, my lips, and my nose. I feel and I could smell a distant odor of chocolate. If I remember well, I had hot chocolate right before I left. I couldn't find my voice, I was speechless. I started to cry, letting the tears flow freely. I had them pent-up for far to long. I could hear myself cry hysterically. I covered my face with my hands and continued to cry. I was alive.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, it's best that you go take a rest, I heard that you have been here ever since they brought her in. She is fine and just needs rest. I will explain everything to her, so do not worry. Go, and please inform your other classmates that she is fine, for I would presume that they are very worried about her." He slowly walked up to Mr. Weasley, Ronald Weasley, one of my best friends. He had stayed with me ever since I was brought in. How good of him.   
  
I had calmed myself a bit, still crying though, but I didn't have my face covered. As I laid there, on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing, I noticed Dumbledore giving Ron a letter, guessing that was the letter that was going to be delivered to my parents. When Dumbledore had finished mumbling the instructions to him, my friend faced me and gave me a warm smile. With tears still running down, I returned the smile. With that, he left. I returned to staring up at the ceiling, never noticing that Dumbledore had returned to my bedside. I had calmed down enough to being able to talk, but still had tears in my eyes.   
  
"How?" I managed to let out. I just couldn't understand it. One second I'm getting hit with the most powerful and horrible death curse ever and then the next, I'm safe and alive. There is something missing here...   
  
"Very good question, Ms. Granger. Yet it's a question that I, unfortunately, do not have the answer to." He replied. I could see it in his eyes that he was being honest. His tone gave me a sense of sympathy and guiltiness, which of course I would if I didn't know. He always knew everything, and yet this time, he didn't. I guess there is always a first time. He did not know. Period. Yet I needed an answer. I needed to know what happened to me out there and more importantly...   
  
"You must be wondering about Mr. Potter, correct?" He asked as if he had read my mind. I sat up a bit and nodded, I needed to know...   
  
"It has been a hectic day today, Ms. Granger. Many questions unanswered and many answers without explanations. I do not know all the answers and I do not know the complete story," emphasizing the 'complete'. "Yet the teachers are trying their very best to get the story straight, as well as I. All we know is that Mr. Potter left last night in search of the prisoners but was ambushed by a horde of Deatheaters. He fought bravely, and managed to defeat every single one of them, yet he spent all his energy on this battle. He hid and then you, Ms. Granger, found him in that state. From there you tried to get him back, but something interfered your mission. I have no other information about what happened, but I do know that Voldemort had used his death curse on you. Yet it did not effect you, except by giving you a scar, one similar to Mr. Potter," and he continued on about how lucky I was to be alive and something rather.   
  
I was trying to process everything, but it was no use. All I could hear was death curse; scar; and Mr. Potter, which he still didn't tell me anything about where he is and how he was doing. How did my life become so complicated and most importantly why. And I thought that being a prefect was tough already. Ugh! And now I'm laying here in the hospital wing, alive. I had survived the death curse...just like...Harry.   
  
"Ms. Granger, I know you haven't been listening to for the past 10 minutes, a reason why I have been rambling on about nothing really. But you must get some rest. It's for your own good-"   
  
"Own good? Rest is last on my list. I need to find out what happened, to me and to Harry, which I have not heard of whether he is fine or not. So please, do us a favor and just tell me; where is Harry?" I exclaimed. I sort of felt guilty at how I had talked back to him, but 'a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do' to get info. This was my way of doing it.   
  
He looked at me with, I think, sympathy. He had something awful to say...I could just feel it, yet I didn't want to admit it. No, I just can't think the worst.   
  
"Harry, Ms. Granger is one of the reasons why I came to talk to you. You se-"   
  
"Look, Professor. I have great respect for you, and you do know it, sir. But please, just tell me." I begged softly. "Please Professor, where is he?"   
  
"We don't know, Ms. Granger, we don't know..."   
  
~   
  
I don't know when he finally left. I didn't care. Why should I...I'm alone in this room. Alone. I was just that a few hours ago. I was that when I had to face him, Voldemort. I no longer am afraid of such a name, to think that I was just last year. I should be afraid of him now though, after he had almost succeed in killing me. Yet I didn't. I survived. And I don't know how...   
  
'We don't know, Ms. Granger, we don't know...' keeps lingering in my head. It keeps repeating over and over again. He didn't know how I survived. That scares me. He doesn't know. Did someone save me? Was there someone that gave up his or her life for me, just like Lily did for Harry? Or was it all an illusion? Yet it felt so real...   
  
If it was real, then it did happen. He had left me. Left me to face Voldemort, all by myself. How could he? I'm not as strong as he is, believe me I know. What happened to his promise...   
  
*Flashback*  
  
_ "You didn't want me here, right? That's just it, Harry, you wanted to do this all by yourself, huh?"   
  
"Yes...I mean no...It's just that I didn't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to suffer just like Sirius did. You know I don't want you, Ron, Sirius, and all the people I care about to get hurt. I care too much, which is why," he took my hands in his. "I didn't tell you. Gods knows what could have happened to you. Look at me for Merlin's sake! I just couldn't do it."   
  
I looked deep into his eyes. He was telling the truth. He must really care about me...no...us enough to make him sacrifice himself for such a dangerous mission. He's too good to be true. His words were pure honesty. God, I must be very lucky to have such a friend, I don't deserve someone like him. His words really touched me that I just couldn't help but let my tears free.   
  
"No...I didn't want to make you cry." He raised his right hand a wiped away my tears.   
  
"I can't seem to help it," I sobbed quietly, which was true. "I just didn't know you cared-"   
  
"Don't ever get the idea that I don't. You're special to me, you're like a sister to me," and I looked up at him. "I will always care for you, Hermione, always, and don't you ever EVER forget that, all right?" He finished with a smile. There was nothing else to do but smile back. "I won't" I promised...   
  
Later, as Voldemort was pointing his wand at us...   
  
I shook from fear and I guess Harry noticed it because he brought me closer to him, sort of protecting me from what was going to happen. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." He whispered softly. All I could do was nod. _  
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
Some promise that was. I believed him. I believed every word that he uttered. I always did since he was my best friend. He had always kept his promise...I guess this one was too much to handle, which is really disappointing, I had always thought that he could handle anything. Especially dealing with his best friends. He had always said that he cares for us and that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to us. I guess he was wrong.   
  
Yet a part of me thinks that he a good reason why he left me. A reason to grand, but there is no telling. But he still should have stayed to protect me. Like I always have with him. I always did help him.   
  
He must have been angered by my actions, a reason why he left me...to die? No, impossible. Even he hated me, he would never do such a thing. Or would he?   
  
I don't know any more. I always thought that I knew him better than he knows himself. But there is always room for surprises. Even for a bad surprise.   
  
It was awful though...I couldn't believe he had so much hatred for muggle-borns. That scared me even more then the knowledge of his killings. His eyes so full of hatred, disgust, resentment...that if looks could kill, he would have killed me with just once glance. Why us muggle-borns? Why are so low compared to purebloods? Just because were half muggle? There is nothing wrong with that...is there? No, of course not. I was taught that those kinds of things shouldn't matter at all. Yet it still does...   
  
Maybe it does matter to Harry, yet I was to blind to see it. No, stop thinking that way Hermione. He is not like that. He is a great person, kind and caring and loving, yet why did he leave me?   
  
"Don't think that he left you Hermione. Don't let that get in your head."   
  
All my thinking I was doing didn't let me noticed that he had returned. All I have left is him. Thank Merlin that he is still with me...   
  
"Don't cry 'Mione. You have shed to many tears for one night." He grabbed a stool and sat right next to my bed. "You need to rest, 'Mione. It has been a long night." He stroked my hair, just like a mother would.   
  
"I can't...I-I'm scared," I sobbed. I was scared. He had left me. I almost died. It's too much to take in one day.   
  
"I know, I know. Shhh....I'm here now," he said softly. "I'm going to stay here, okay. I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to stay here, right here." he reassured me. "Nothing's going to happen to yo-"   
  
"You don't know that, Ron. I almost died!" I cried.   
  
"Almost, Hermione, almost! That is miles way from actually being dead. You are alive and well. Be thankful for that."   
  
"I AM! Don't you think I am!" I yelled. "You just don't understand...I almost d-died." I sobbed. "I almost died." I cried softly.   
  
He sat me up and put his arms around me and gave me a strong hug. I also put my arms around him and I cried. I cried like I never did before.   
  
"You're alive, Hermione. And that," he sobbed. "is the most important thing to me. You are alive. And we will get through this okay." He reassured. "You are a strong person, and you will get through this fine." He said softly. He pulled away and looked at me straight in the eyes. "I will protect you, 'Mione, I swear to Merlin and my life, I will protect you." I looked down. Another promise, a promise, just like Harry's, that is meant to be broken.   
  
"No, look at me." And I looked up. He had tears rolling down his face, first time I ever saw him like that. And maybe, the last.   
  
"I will protect you. And do you know why? Because I love you, Hermione. I love you just like I love Ginny. You are more than a best friend to me. You are my sister. And do you know what brothers do?" He asked.   
  
"I don't know, I don't have one." I replied.   
  
He smiled. "That's not true. I'm your brother and as a brother, I protect my sisters. And that's what I'm going to do, along with keeping you safe." He wiped away some tears from my face.   
  
"Oh Ron," I cried softly. "What would I do without you." And I hugged him back.   
  
"I would guess nothing. I will always be here, okay. Always and forever, 'Mione, always and forever." He said softly.   
  
"Always and forever." I repeated.   
  
~  
  
**A/N**: Wow, this chapter is the longest so far. It didn't take me as long 'cause I had more time to do write this up but it did take me sometime to get it edited. Out of all three chapters, this was the hardest to write 'cause there were so many emotions that I wanted to express. I still have many more to go. OMG...no but it's fun writting this fic so far.   
  
This was really an emotional chapter, and it was a bit hard for me not to cry (I have dealt with these kinds of situations in real life and this just brought back memories). Many of you guys may have thought that there was something going on between Ron and Hermione, maybe there was, only I know. But Ron is like a brother to her, she being an olny child, and I guess I wanted to show his concern towards her.   
  
I like to thank all those who did review. Thank you so much. This next statement is to the readers:  
  
If you are reading this, please review. As a reader, you have the opportunity to tell the writer your opinions of this story. Please do both of us a favor, review. You'll feel better when you do it.  
  
Okay, thanks in advance. Next chapter is going to be focused on 'Where on Earth is Harry Potter?'. Many questions will be answered, but not all of them. Until next time...  
  
Yours Truly,  
Elizabeth M. Potter 


	4. Chapter 4: A Midnight Encounter

You Don't Have to be Alone...  
Chapter 4: A Midnight Encounter  
By: Elizabeth M. Potter  
  
~~~~~  
  


It was pretty late when Ron left. We said our good night's and he promised to visit me again tomorrow afternoon. I tried to get some sleep. I felt drained yet not sleepy. All I could do was just lay there and think over and over again that I am alive. I should be happy...yet I'm not. I'm actually more scared and troubled by me being alive. He tried to kill me. And, like Harry's situation, he will try to kill me again until he succeeds. I guess now I truly do understand Harry's worry. Who would want to have someone chase after you, just to kill you? I used to think that I did understand, but after this, I wonder if I ever did. I tried to picture myself in his place, yet I couldn't. I convinced myself that I did and because I did, I should and need to help in anyway. I would imagine what Harry would go through, but it's so different once you have experienced it yourself.   
Yet I should not worry. I'm safe here at Hogwarts. He can't come here. He fears Dumbledore. Yet why do I feel so uneasy? So worried and so lonely. Then I realize why. There's only one reason why and his name is Ha-   
  
I sat up quickly. I looked around the room. I could have sworn that I heard something, something similar to footsteps. Oh Merlin, please don't let it be him. I would give anything, just don't let it be him! I clutch the bed sheet, hard enough that my knuckles were going white. I slowly get out of bed, trying my hardest not to make a sound. There it is again! It seemed like dripping water. I look out the window and notice that it's raining. Maybe it's just an open window, I tell myself.   
  
I grab the lit lantern that was at my bedside and, of course, my wand, which had been recovered by Dumbledore. I slowly walk towards where I thought the noise had come from. I walked farther inside the room, the part of the room that was not lit at all. There was an eerie feeling around the room and it frightens me a little. However, I continued to investigate.   
  
I didn't see anything suspicious and I saw that indeed a window was slightly opened. As I went to close it, I could feel that I was not alone in the room. I tried not to show how panicked I was once I saw the wet footsteps on the floor, which were coming from the window. Someone had indeed broken in, but whom? I closed it and I turned around to go back to my bed. As I turned around, I froze. In front of me stood a cloaked person whose face was hidden in the shadow of his hood.   
  
At first I feared that it was a Death Eater and so I lifted my wand in defense. When I did, this person backed away and lifted his arms as to demonstrate that he was of no danger. Upon seeing this, I walked closer to him with my wand still up. For some strange reason, I felt safe and I knew that he was not evil. I put down my wand and reached for my lantern that I had dropped when I saw him.   
  
Him. Who was this man? And why did he break in? I lifted my lantern to see his face. As I did, he reached out his hand and stopped me. He took the lantern away from me and put it down by his side. I watched his every move and I was surprised what he did next. He took my now-free hand in his and walked me back to my bed. As I approached it, I noticed that all the candles were blown off. I was tempted to say 'lumos' and see who this person was, but I fought the urge and just felt content that he was here.   
  
When I had reached my bed, I saw that there were new clothes. As I examined them, I noticed that the clothes were special and very antique in many ways. It seemed to be some sort of a dress, more like a battle dress I should say. It's very hard to describe because it was really beautiful. I felt the white silk and the different jewels that were embroidered on the dress. I was captivated my it's beauty that I nearly forgot about the stranger.   
  
I looked up and saw that his back was towards me. I reach out to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I think he flinched so I took my hand off of him but then he reached over and took my hand. He turned around and I knew he was looking right at me. Even though I still couldn't see his face, I somehow knew that he was kind and that I could trust him. I felt so warm inside and safe.   
  
"It's almost time," he whispered softly. I was a bit surprised once he spoke. His voice was gentle and kind.   
  
"Time for what?" I asked, a bit confused on what he was talking about, yet I felt as if it was a memory of so long ago.   
  
"You'll see. But you must trust me," he softly replied.   
  
"Trust you?" I asked. "Can you give me a reason to trust you?" I just needed to hear a reason from him. I needed to know that trusting him wouldn't be a mistake of mine.   
  
"Yes, this." He leaned down and he captured my lips in his. It was such a gentle kiss, but it held a strong feeling, love. It was a small kiss yet so powerful that tears were forming in my eyes. When he pulled away, I was still dazed for it had been my first kiss. I touched my lips and I smiled secretly. I looked up and I could sense that he was smiling too.   
  
"I guess that is a reason," was all that I managed to say. It felt so good, but it was strange. It felt as if I had kissed him before. It felt so familiar.   
  
He let go of my hand and started to head towards the door. I didn't know what to do so I said, "stop! Don't go."   
  
He turned around and faced me. "I will never leave you. I will come back to visit you but only from time to time. We don't have to wait long, just be patient."   
  
I slowly walked up to him. "I will be patient," I said softly. "I will wait for you."   
  
He reached out and caressed my face. His hands were so soft. I covered his hand with mine and he leaned down once more and kissed me. I reached up and felt his face and then his hair. He smelled like cinnamon and a touch of vanilla. I could stay like this forever. When we pull apart, I closed my eyes. It is best to respect his secrecy. I let go as he heads out the door.   
  
As he is about to open the door, I asked, "when will I see you again?"   
  
"Soon, very soon." And with that he left me.   
  
I stood there staring at the direction in which he had left. I felt lost and confused. Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like I have known him all my life and that I need him. I don't even know his name. I slowly went back to my bed, tears flowing down my cheek once more, reliving what I had just gone through. I looked at my bed and I saw the white dress. I folded it up and put it under my pillow, making sure no one saw it and that no one will take it.   
  
I look up at the dark ceiling and I smiled as I touched my lips. It felt so right just to be near him. I knew that I was going to see him again, very soon. Our lips touching was the last thought I had as I drifted off to sleep.   
  
~  
  
**A/N**:This chappy was short! I wanted to make it longer but, it just didn't work. I know I said this chapter was going to be focused on 'Where on Earth is Harry Potter?' and I am really sorry it didn't go that way. I just need to get this part in.   
  
You must all be wondering who is this stranger. I wanted to add a bit more mystery to my fic so I created this stranger, who, as you have read, is involved with Hermione. Yet who is this stranger? And what did he mean by 'it's almost time'? What does Hermione have to do with all this? You'll have to stay tune to find out.  
  
I like to thank all those who did review. Thank you so much. This next statement is to the readers:  
  
If you are reading this, please review. As a reader, you have the opportunity to tell the writer your opinions of this story. Please do both of us a favor, review. You'll feel better when you do it.  
  
Okay, thanks in advance. I hope you guys did like this chapter, even though it was rather short. The next chapter is almost done, just got to edit some things. Until next time...  
  
Yours Truly,  
Elizabeth M. Potter 


End file.
